


Синяя Гусеница дает совет

by Jane_Doe



Series: Хроники военнопленного дельфина [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Когда старый враг открывается с новой стороны.





	Синяя Гусеница дает совет

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Cолнце и шляпка

Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери лаборатории едва заметно тянуло подозрительным и очень заманчивым запахом дыма, и Блоухол ужом проскользнул (на самом деле, конечно, вкатился) внутрь, рассчитывая либо взглянуть, как работает очередное изобретение Ковальски, либо позлорадствовать, если не работает – то есть, в любом случае получить удовольствие. Лейтенант, всем своим ростом нависнув над столом, гипнотизировал взглядом недра ощетинившегося проводами прибора, и судя по тому, что даже его обтянутая белым халатом спина излучала мрачное раздражение, удовольствие Френсису предстояло получить по второму варианту. Отпустить язвительное замечание он, впрочем, не успел – Ковальски, услышав его, обернулся и поинтересовался нелюбезно:

– Что тебе?

С ответом Блоухол нашелся не сразу – слова застряли в горле при виде тонкой сигареты, зажатой в зубах Ковальски. Она-то и была источником запаха, который приманил Френсиса, а увидев источник, он запоздало определил и его происхождение. Все-таки колледж, со всеми вытекающими последствиями, его не миновал.

– Ковальски! Ты куришь! – с восторгом завопил он, снова обретя дар речи. – Травку!

Лейтенант дернул углом рта, отчего кончик сигареты описал в воздухе безупречную параболу.

– Я заметил. Если твой выход в роли Капитана Очевидность закончен, то я возвращаюсь к работе.

– А Шкипер в курсе? – не унимался Блоухол. – Держу пари, что нет. Как думаешь, – голос его стал мечтательно-вкрадчивым, – что будет, если я ему шепну, что его законопослушный благонадежный зам покуривает втихаря траву, словно какой-нибудь немытый хиппи?

Ковальски стряхнул пепел в ближайшую чашку Петри и равнодушно пожал плечами.

– Пять нарядов вне очереди.

– Ага!

– Тебе. Будешь до конца недели помогать Рико на кухне.

– За что?

– Шкипер знает, что я курю, и _что именно_ курю, но предпочитает делать вид, что не знает, поэтому если ты напомнишь ему о том, что он на самом деле знает то, чего не хотел бы знать, он рассердится на тебя, потому что ты мешаешь ему притворяться, что он этого не знает, – монотонно, на одном дыхании выдал Ковальски.

– Кажется, я теперь понимаю, как чувствовала себя Алиса, общаясь с Синей Гусеницей, – ошарашенно выдавил Блоухол.

– Чрезвычайно за тебя рад. А теперь выметайся, мне работать надо. Шкиперу скажи – обедать не буду.

И лейтенант снова повернулся спиной, ставя точку в разговоре. Блоухол не любил, когда последнее слово оставалось не за ним, но всё же предпринял временное стратегическое отступление, не желая нарваться еще на пару-тройку фраз подобной длины и конструкции: Ковальски, когда на него находил стих, мог разговаривать в такой манере часами, доводя окружающих до белого каления. Направляя кресло к выходу из лаборатории, Блоухол раздумывал: Ковальски рационален до мозга костей, если он курит, вероятно, что-то в этом есть; может, и ему самому тоже…

– Нет, Френсис, – голос настиг его уже у самой двери. – Настоятельно советую оставить эту идею, только зря потратишь время. Мою заначку тебе не достать, даже не надейся.

– Считаешь, что настолько хорошо спрятал? – прищурился Блоухол, оборачиваясь.

– Можно и так сказать, – согласился Ковальски.

Френсис с трудом скрыл торжествующую ухмылку: он успел заметить, как на долю секунды взгляд лейтенанта метнулся к несгораемому сейфу в дальнем углу лаборатории.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и Ковальски вновь склонился над неуступчивым прибором. Вот и отлично. Дверцу сейфа заклинило еще месяц назад, а вскрыть аккуратно всё руки не доходили. Рико предлагал взорвать, но там, кроме всякого хлама, документы на два генератора и план подвальных коммуникаций, пригодятся еще. А теперь будет кому заняться…

Коробка с «антистрессовыми» сигаретами безмятежно покоилась на шкафу с реактивами, в двух метрах от пола.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
